Cage of the Dead SYOC
by Soulless Fantasy
Summary: 319 passengers boarded Flight 247 from Tokyo, Japan at approximately 09:25 only to never arrive at their desired destination. Now they must fight for their lives on a deadly island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean with no help on the way. Can a group of high school students, among others, survive this harsh new world and discover its many secrets before time runs out? SYOC Open
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Jason always hated airplanes.

He hated the packaged, in-flight meals that had been frozen and unfrozen God knows how many times. He hated the screaming babies, the spoilt children who kicked their feet angrily at the back of his chair when their mother told them 'no' and the ignorant buffoons who tilted their chairs back so far he could count the dandruff in their hair. He hated the too-nice, overly polite and sickly sweet cabin attendants who were cursing behind their pearly whites. But somehow, being stuck with 95 of his classmates topped all of those things.

Though something had been worrying Kai since the beginning of this flight. Something just felt…

"Probably nothing," he muttered to himself.

* * *

**Welcome to this SYOC! This story begins on a flight from Japan to San Diego, the location of the high school, when a group of high school students in their Junior year are returning from a class trip. Just a quick introduction to the story for you, so nothing much. It will be a mixture of Highschool of the Dead, Cage of Eden and Dead Island. So get sending and hopefully I can update soon! This story will soon change to M due to its adult content.**

**Rules and Information**

**1. All characters must be sent through PM. Any characters in reviews will be ignored and deleted.**

**2. The OC form can be found on my profile to copy and paste.**

**3. You can create up to 2 characters.**

**4. Characters can be high school students in their junior year (16-17) or a regular passenger (any age.) This includes flight attendants (not pilots), teachers and children.**

**5. Please be original and very detailed with your characters – the more details, the better.**

**6. No Mary-Sues!**

**7. School uniform is: a white long-sleeved or short sleeved shirt or blouse; any kind of black trousers or skirt; red tie; black blazer (optional); grey sweater (optional); and any kind of footwear.**

**8. Please send in antagonists as well; they can be any kind of passenger.**

* * *

**GENERAL**

Name:

Nickname(s):

Age:

Gender:

Ethnicity:

Nationality:

Sexuality:

**PERSONAL**

Personality: (Detailed)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths: (Maximum of 4)

Weaknesses: (Minimum of 4)

Skills/Talents:

School Clubs:

Fears:

Love Interest: (Type of people they are attracted too)

**BACKGROUND**

History:

Family:

**APPEARANCE**

Hair Colour:

Hairstyle:

Eye Colour:

Skin Tone:

Height:

Build:

Breast Size: (Females only, obviously)

Other features: (Scars, birthmarks, freckles, tattoos, etc.)

First Outfit: (For high school students, this is their uniform)

Second Outfit:

**COMBAT**

First Weapon: (Something they would find on a plane or forest, no firearms. They might not even use one)

Second Weapon: (Be realistic, nothing to extravagant)

Fighting Style: (How they fight, what strategies they use, are they defensive or offensive, etc. If your character isn't a fighter, how to they help in combat situations?)

**OTHER**

Should there be different types of "Them?":

Should there be other creatures as well as "Them?":

What else would you like to see from this story?:

Extra Information:


	2. Chapter One: Departure

**Chapter One: Departure**

"_Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned off the fasten seat belt sign and you may now move freely around the cabin. However, we recommend keeping your seat belt fastened whilst seated. Thank you."_

The cabin erupted into an orchestra of seat belts unfastening and people desperately clambering to the overhead compartments to get that book they're just _dying_ to read whilst others spent the next five minutes stretching in the most exaggerated fashion. Jason Thorne was no exception.

"Jesus Christ, how long were they gonna keep us sitting down for?" he wondered aloud, running a hand through his dark, messy hair.

"You do realise Tokyo International is one of the busiest airports in the world, don't you?" a bespectacled boy asked curiously, though he already knew he wasn't getting an answer. His nose was buried in a tattered school book Jason didn't care enough about to know the name of.

Jason scoffed. "If you're just gonna read that book the whole flight, I'm not staying with you."

"Well, lucky for me, that's exactly what I'm going to do." Liam Gray smirked as the other boy walked off to find some form of entertainment.

Jason's path through the cabin, although short, certainly wasn't easy. The biggest obstacle (in more than one way) was a woman struggling to reach her overhead baggage and absolutely refused help, not that Jason was the one offering. It didn't help that he wasn't sure where he was going either. Most of his friends had chosen the trip to France, leaving him with only a handful of people he actually liked.

He wasn't exactly popular, but he had a fair amount of friends. They were mostly skaters or surfers; chilled, relaxed and sometimes a bit troublesome. The thought of being thousands of feet in the air terrified Jason so he just tried to distract himself as much as possible, and when he wasn't irritating other people, he was imagining being home with a skateboard under his feet in the scorching California sun.

He finally arrived at his destination: a row of three seats with two occupied spaces. The one nearest the window was an older passenger Jason had never seen, but his attention was on the other. At first glance anyone would have mistaken them for a boy, but if you look closely, the feminine features unmistakably belonged to a girl. Her short black hair would have fooled most people too, being spiked and dyed blue at the tips.

"Who's your new friend?" he asked jokingly, referring to the stranger. She let out a half-laugh as he sat.

The two students both had an alternative look about them, though Keida was far more unusual. Her visible piercings adorned her ears and nose and her school uniform was accessorized using a spiked belt and platform shoes.

"I can't wait for this thing to land, I hate being boxed up like this," she said, sighing loudly.

"You never been on a plane before?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow. He seemed amused at the thought of someone as intimidating as Keida being afraid of planes. His grey eyes were constantly sharp and cold, even with a grin on his face.

"I've been on plenty of planes, Jason," she said. "It doesn't mean I have to like them. Cramped spaces, bad hygiene… Don't even get me started on the toilets."

Jason's grin grew wider. "You must be having a ball."

"You know me too well," she replied, flashing a fake smile in return. She stuck a hand in her pocket and pulled something out, dangling it in his face. It was a pretty necklace with a Japanese symbol for a pendant. "Check this out. Nice, huh?"

"_You're_ going to wear _that_?" he said, confused, as it was far too girly for someone like Keida.

"Shut up! It's for my Grandma." She smiled at the thought. "I think she'll like it. The symbol means 'strength' so I think it's fitting for what she's going through."

Jason's cheerful expression faded to a rather grim one at the mention of it. He didn't know Keida all that well but knew she was in and out the hospital a lot for her Grandmother. His reaction didn't help and he could see she was getting upset.

"I didn't mean to upset you," he said, biting a lip. Despite a tough exterior, Keida's emotions often got the better of her. He had come to realise she was sensitive.

"I know Jason, I just…" Keida sighed, her voice barely a whisper. "Sorry, I get irritated kind of easily."

"It's fine, I'll speak to you later."

She placed her headphones in and blasted a punk song in her ears, slowly fading into a deep sleep. Jason, meanwhile, had gone off to search for someone else to talk to.

* * *

Zoe Caldwell had interrupted the book Liam was enjoying and dragged Kevin Walker along with her. She was holding a Student Council meeting on the plane, a very 'Zoe' thing to do. She didn't care if it made her look like a bigger nerd than Liam and certainly wasn't embarrassed. But she was annoyed that two members had failed to show up. That's just how the Student Council president rolled.

"Right, I assume you've both finished your reports," she said confidently, clapping her hands together.

"Zoe, the trip hasn't even finished and you're already expecting us to have completed them?" The vice-president said, stunned at the announcement.

She pushed a section of her light ginger her behind her ear. "Kevin, I know you're busy with your other clubs, but we were the ones that convinced the school to allow us to go on these trips so if we don't come back with strong, educational argument as to why we should be allowed them every year, we won't get it again." She quickly caught her breath and turned to Liam.

"Almost done," he stated simply.

Zoe's cheeks went red. "Liam, you're never late with-"

"Relax!" Kevin said, placing a hand on her shoulder that was instantly thrown off. Nobody was allowed to touch Zoe, especially boys. "I spoke to Miss. Niven and she said the meeting doesn't take place until a week after we've arrived. We have plenty of time."

Zoe wouldn't admit it, but with his words and a slow, deep breath, she did feel more relaxed and her cheeks returned to their fair, slightly freckled selves. Kevin was a people person who got far more praise in the council than she ever got. The only reason he never got president was because he's involved with so many other clubs and Zoe knew it. But he was supportive and she was thankful, albeit slightly jealous.

"The only person we have to worry about is Nia."

"Did someone say my name?" someone asked. The Hispanic girl was gliding down the tiny passage of the cabin and Zoe stood up to block her way.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to show up," Zoe said, eyes narrowing.

Nia laughed and gave a fake smile, the only kind of smile Zoe had seen from her. "Oh, this isn't me showing up; this is me trying to get passed you. So if you don't mind…"

"I do mind. We're in the middle of a Student Council meeting right now. Last time I checked, you were a member."

Nia glanced at the two boys sat nearby, her mouth hanging open in disbelief. "Jesus Christ, you're having a meeting on a plane? Do you know how ridiculous this is? It's just a club, Zoe; I didn't even want to be on it in the first place."

"Then why are you in it?" Zoe hissed.

"Because people _like_ me."

"That's the difference between me and you Nia; I couldn't give a damn whether people like me or not." Zoe returned to normal, regaining a composed posture and breathing normally, indifferent to the comment.

There was a pause. Hesitation. "You don't know anything about me." Antonia's green eyes were like venom.

"Likewise."

"The only reason you got President is because all you do is study and kiss teachers' asses, but even they don't like you."

"Nia, that's enough." Kevin stood between them, noticing nearby passengers becoming disturbed by the interruption. One particular old woman had her wig knocked off as she jumped awake. Nia's smile changed. It wasn't fake, instead it was very much real; a cunning one that would look at home on a snake.

"You know as well as I do that nobody wanted you for President." It was a low blow from Nia, but it worked. Zoe never cared about what people thought about her, but this was one of the few things she took pride in doing.

They heard a noise. Liam had returned to his book long ago and the three remaining students turned to the approaching teacher. Her purple blouse stood out in the crowd and her light brown ponytail wiggled as she walked.

"What on Earth is going on here?!" Miss. Niven whisper-shouted in a thick Irish accent.

Nia turned to Miss. Niven, flicking her dark hair into Kevin's face in the process. "Zoe thought this would be a _great_ place to hold a Student Council meeting but she is the _President _after all."

"Zoe, I appreciate you're eager but this can wait 'til Monday. I hope to see your reports soon."

"Mine's pretty much done already, my best yet. It'll be on your desk on Monday," Nia said, oozing charisma and charm. Zoe was sure she was the only one who seen through it.

"I know I can count on you, Antonia. Now then, back to your seats before anyone complains." And with that she was gone to sort out some trouble Jason had been causing at the back of the plane. Kevin left too.

Tense was the only way to describe the girls' relationship. They contrasted in so many ways, including their appearance. Zoe had fair skin, freckles, pale blue eyes and sleek, silky ginger hair and an innocent, delicate look about her. Antonia was an exotic beauty with olive skin, long dark hair and intimidating green eyes.

"Lying to a teacher, Nia?"

"I'm not lying, isn't that right Liam?" the two girls turned to the boy and he felt guilty for betraying Zoe but his silence remained.

"Liam! Stop being such a pushover!" Zoe's eyes returned to Nia. "You must feel really proud of yourself."

Nia chuckled and began walking back to her seat. "You gotta break a few rules if you wanna get anywhere, Zoe."

That's how Nia was: manipulative. She was the perfect con woman. Her presence was all one big act for the world and only when you annoyed her would you see her true form. She even lied to her closest 'friends' – if you could even call them that. Nia was a member of the popular clique because of her beauty and brains and charming act, but she was far from the air-headed stereotype.

Her 'friends' waited for her further back on the plane. All of them were surrounding a blonde boy.

"Took your sweet time," he said, shoving one of the guys away so Nia could take her place by his side. Don't get the wrong idea; Nia would never be romantically involved with someone like Zane.

"Just some losers bothering me." She said and the boy sneered. "But I took care of it; I'm a big girl, Zane."

A busty flight attendant interrupted the pair.

"I'm going to have to ask you to stop pressing the attendant button, sir." The young, attractive woman tried to remain composed as she dealt with the troublesome teenagers and with only an hour into the flight, she knew this was going to be a long one.

Cat-calls and wolf-whistles were flooding from the boys' mouths and even Nia had to admit it was a bit much.

"Really?" Zane asked, pretending to be disappointed. "I thought you were enjoying my company, gorgeous."

The woman sighed, praying under her breath. Her patience was as thin as the toilet paper on-board. "Sir, my name is Miranda; please stop calling me 'gorgeous.'"

"So we're on a first name basis? I'm Zane, the pleasure is all yours."

Nia couldn't resist a laugh. She couldn't believe his audacity sometimes and it was the only thing that kept her interested in the group. She liked to watch, even though she could easily take charge. She knew exactly how she could manipulate Zane into doing what she asked.

Zane was a narcissist, after all. His favourite topic in any conversation was Zane and he liked to be complimented, especially by strangers. Granted, his charm didn't work on older women, it worked perfectly fine on people his own age and had developed quite the clique consisting prominently of jocks, cheerleaders and the general popular population of the High School. But it comes easy with a privileged background.

* * *

Sebastian Hammer and Kimiko Mihashi were enjoying the flight home nearer the front of the plane, away from the commotion the students were causing. They were students too, but from Canada, returning from a visit to Kimiko's grandparents. The young couple were in a centre row of four seats, sitting next to an overly enthusiastic couple on their honeymoon. Thankfully they were sleeping now.

"They really like you," Kim said, referring to her grandparents. Her face beamed and Sebastian couldn't help stare. She was a traditional Asian beauty with pretty dark hair and the face of a porcelain doll. Sometimes he couldn't believe his luck.

"You think? I thought I messed up, I was kinda nervous," he said with an awkward laugh, grasping her hand.

She smiled and pecked his cheek. "If they didn't like you my grandfather wouldn't have gave you that necklace." She picked the pendant up from his shirt and rubbed a thumb over it admiringly. It was a handmade taijitu. "Ying-yang," she breathed to herself.

He wrapped a muscular arm around her, contrasting her delicate frame, and kissed her forehead. Kim rested her head against his arm and he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I couldn't have asked for a better trip," Sebastian said.

Kimiko had to bend her neck to look up at him with her petite frame. "I'm surprised your dad let you come. He gets nervous when you're not around. I hope he's okay."

"He'll be fine, he's tough," he assured her with his deep blue eyes.

She gave him a concerned look and propped an eyebrow up. "He really cares about you. Promise you'll call him when we land."

"Promise," he said, kissing her gently. "Love you."

"I love you too."

An outburst of coughing interrupted the romantic moment. Jonah, one-half of the newlywed couple sitting next to them, had awoken and was groaning as sweat poured down his face. Lucy, his wife, quickly called for an attendant and made a bigger scene than necessary.

The flight attendant returned with a man almost instantly. He was of Asian descent, at least partially, and wore a very suave black suit with his dark hair slicked back in a pompadour style. He examined the Jonah with relaxed brown eyes and placed his palm on Jonah's forehead.

"He's fine, I think it's just a fever. Not much I can do about it."

"Are you sure? He was perfectly fine before we were boarding," Lucy protested. Kim and Sebastian were curious too and listened in.

The man looked over Jonah once more. "Trust me, I'm a doctor."

"So sorry to drag you over here, Dr. Park, I wasn't sure what to do and the passenger list said you were the only doctor on board. Thanks for helping."

James Park shook off the flight attendant who returned to her duties. He was happy to help but was clearly a quiet man. He wore a smile though there was a sprinkle of coldness that blended in with it. His eyes fell on the teen couple at the other side of the row.

"Shouldn't you two be in uniform like the other students?" The doctor seemed curious.

Kim shook her head and looked up at him. "We're not with them. Just the two of us, right Sebby?"

He nodded.

"Give me a call if you two see anything wrong with Jonah. If he starts getting worse, you may want to move away. Don't want you to catch anything."

James returned to his seat, squeezing passed a sleeping, boyish-looking girl. He recognised the song playing and smiled, nodding his head to the beat as he joined her in slumber.

* * *

Phil Angelo had to take the long way around to his seat as the beverage carts had been expertly timed to block the aisle on his side of the aircraft. For him, this meant having to go passed the jocks of the school. Phil was one too, being very athletic and handsome. He was tall and toned, his eyes were dark, but welcoming, and his untamed, curly brown hair gave him a cool demeanour. But he disliked the arrogant, vain stereotypes this particular group held on to.

"Hey, Phil," Zander Sullivan called out. He was wearing his usual cocky grin that would irritate anyone if they had to look at it long enough. "Come sit with us."

Phil wasn't quite sure why Zander was being nice to him. The only time he talks to people outside of his clique is when he's insulting them or he needs something.

"Thanks, but I'll pass," he declined, respectfully.

"Don't act all high and mighty with us," he said with a snarl. "Especially when you're choosing the likes of them over us." Zander motioned towards the small group Phil was heading towards.

He was curious as to where the comment came from, as he certainly hadn't provoked him. But he wasn't going to let him get away with insulting people so blatantly.

"I don't need to act high and mighty around you, Zane. I'd much rather talk to them than listen to another conversation consisting solely of your minions complimenting you."

Every member of the group looked offended. Every member but one: Antonia Rivero. She gave the quietest laugh, barely audible amongst the scurry of passengers around them. Phil wasn't sure why she found it funny; she came across as Zander's right-hand woman as she was the only member of the clique ballsy enough to stand up to him. In fact, most people believed she was more powerful than Zander. She was a snake after all.

"So I guess I'll see you guys later, yeah?" Phil's smile grew a shade brighter for a split second as he continued onward to the rear of the plane.

Antonia wiggled her fingers into a wave, Zander being too distracted at that point to notice.

But he soon felt the eyes of Zander and his gang follow him again until he reached the group that was being told off by Miss. Niven, the History teacher. She was confronting Jason Thorne about an argument he got into with another passenger, so he took the available seat in front of them. Makoto Hiroshima sat nearby, making cheeky comments that made her go redder with each one.

"Honestly Jason, do you have any idea how this could affect our school's reputation?" she asked.

"Why does every teacher say that on every school trip? Chill, Teach, it's not as if he's gonna call the cops."

Miss. Niven stood up straight and crossed her arms. "One more incident on this trip and you-"

"What, you're going to throw me off the plane?" Miss. Niven was one of the more patient teachers in the school. Jason actually kind of liked her. But she was more stubborn than anyone he had met, including himself. Right now, she couldn't be bothered fighting and muttered something about the Student Council president as she walked off.

Makoto, a Japanese-American student, chuckled at this and waved bye-bye to the teacher as she stormed down the cabin with her low-heeled shoes clicking angrily.

"She's even hotter when she's angry," Makoto said dreamily as his eyes locked onto her feminine figure. Phil was sure he was having perverted thoughts.

"You're such a perv, Makoto." A girl stuck her head over the top of his seat and sharpened her eyes in his direction. She looked scarily like a hawk from this angle. Her chocolate brown hair cascaded down on to his forehead and blended into Makoto's messy, light brown locks.

But Makoto just laughed it off, pushing her hair out of his face. "I hope you're not too jealous."

"Pfft, good one," she mocked.

"Hey, Avalyn, Zoe is looking for you," Phil said as the four of them started a card game. Phil dealt. "She didn't seem too happy, something about a council meeting on the plane?"

Avalyn let out a sigh of exasperation. "When is she ever happy?" Like most people, she wasn't a fan of Zoe Caldwell.

The four continued to play games with some small talk here and there, but the atmosphere had become grim with the storm clouds invading the plane route. They made Jason feel uncomfortable, as if they were blocking out the only contact to the real world. He was fixated on the blurring windows, the colour mirroring his own eyes. Makoto had to snap his fingers almost every time it was Jason's turn.

In the final hand, Jason tossed his cards on the table in defeat. Surprisingly to all of them, his cards kept moving. As did the rest of them.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the fasten seat belt sign. We are now crossing a zone of turbulence. Please return to your seats and keep your seat belts fastened. Thank you._"

Jason sighed in annoyance and stood up, squeezing his way into the aisle. Within one step he was floored, smacking his face off the hard ground.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Jason!" he heard one of the teachers shout as a warning.

Phil gave him a hand up and returned to his seat too. Makoto and Avalyn both looked worried as they strapped in their seat belts tightly.

It only took seconds for the cabin to explode into seemingly choreographed chaos. The plane was been shaken like a rattle and everyone's worst fear of flying had come true as the orange masks fell from the ceiling. People without seat belts were flung around the cabin and Jason wasn't even half way to his seat when the luggage began to pour out of the overhead lockers.

He watched as grown men pushed students away just so they could be safe and sound in their own seat. A young child clutching to a doll in the centre of the cabin, her tear glazed cheeks red and screaming for her parents, finally being picked up by one. There wasn't a cabin attendant in sight and he doubted they were prepared for something like this.

He could see Zander almost crying from fear in his seat and even the Girl of Steel, Antonia, looked panicked as she raced to put on her mask. Miss. Niven was keeping a group of students under control as she made sure their belts were securely fastened.

There was something bothering Jason, even amongst the discord. Each and every passenger wearing the mask looked drowsy. Though he didn't have time to care. He yelled for the first person who came to his mind.

"Liam! Liam!" Jason kept yelling, even though he could barely stand. "Liam, I'm almost there! I'm almost..."

He collapsed, feeling something attack his lungs. Something invisible; harmful. It oozed out of the orange masks and the holes in the cabin floor. Before he could even contemplate what was happening, he found himself enveloped in a strange world of darkness.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update but I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review letting me know what you thought, I'd love to hear your opinions and criticism. I'm still accepting OCs so keep sending, I need a lot for the ensemble cast. If you have any issue on how I portrayed your character, let me know at any time. I don't really have much else to say, so I'll see you soon!**

**Accepted characters so far:**

**Students**

Jason Thorne (Soulless Fantasy)

Liam Gray (Soulless Fantasy)

Makoto Hiroshi (ShinBP)

Kevin Walker (Leonlink)

Zoe Caldwell (xDawnx)

Phil Angelo (Lazersword88)

Keida Zero (Lily Fenton Phantom)

Avalyn Nightingale (EndxOfxDarkness)

Antonia Rivero (FallingSunset)

Zander Sullivan (FallingSunset)

Shuuya Nashi (KiokiSorunu)

Cory Yates (jmnar4)

**Other Passengers**

James Park (Hell Devil 13)

Sebastian Hammer (DoubleUpOmega)

Kimiko Mihashi (DoubleUpOmega)

Saoirse Niven (KiokiSorunu)


End file.
